new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos
During the later years of Lawl, there have been multiple instances where a moveset features a character from a completely different Lawl. These are known as Cameos or Guest Characters. Cameos can appear during moveset portions, victory options, or sometimes in lore segments. List Of Cameos Lawl Nova *Mabel Pines (X): Has a special Victory Option when teamed up with Dipper Pines *Yeet Sayori (What-If): During Skinner's Victory Options *The Chosen One (Soul): During Crack Figure's Entrance *Testinman (Demic): During Crack Figure's Victory Options *La Linea (Mayhem): During Crack Figure's Victory Options *Gay Luigi (MAD): During Crack Figure's Victory Options *Josuke Higashikata (L-NEO): During Vinesauce Joel's Victory Options *Viola (Beatdown): During Irene's Final Smash *Urotsuki (Mayhem): During Irene's Final Smash *Bluster Kong (TSLBAE): During Metal Head's Final Smash and Toon DK's Losing Pose *Kirbopher (Encore): During Hat Kid's Neutral B *AoSTH Sonic (ARL): During Zack & Tetris' Victory Options *Ophelia Chill (YTPGuy17): During Zack & Tetris' Victory Options *Toon Pac-Man (Zero): During Zack & Tetris' Playstyle Origin *Eddy (What-If): During Assist Trophies Vol. 3 *John Egbert (Beatdown): During Items Vol. 3 *AIM (Assault): During Planty's Neutral B *Flowey (Liquid Crystal): During Planty's Neutral B *Audrey II (Encore): During Planty's Neutral B *Marble (Hypercubed): During Planty's Neutral B *The Thwomps (Beatdown): Planty's Neutral B *McPixel (Mayhem): During Planty's Neutral B *Big Cookie (Soul): During Planty's Final Smash *Hexagon (L-NEO): During Planty's Final Smash *Actual Sloth (What-If): During Planty's Final Smash Lawl MAD *CD-I Ganon (YTPGuy17): During Mormon Jesus's Losing Pose *Yzma (Nova): During Jafar's Side B Lawl Nitro *Fluttershy (X): During Rainbow Dash's Victory Options *Pinkie Pie (X): During Rainbow Dash's Victory Options *60's Spiderman (Nova): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Asdfguy (Nova): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Captain N (Nova): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Sora (X): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Abridged Kaiba (X): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Action 52 (All-Star Smashers): During Rainbow Dash's Final Smash *Linkara (MAD): Has a special Victory Option when teamed up with Blockbuster Buster *Nicolas Cage (Original): During Blockbuster Buster's Victory Options Lawl Beatdown *Jyushimatsu (L-NEO): During Viola's Side B *Sabitsuki (Demic): During Viola's Victory Options *Gaster (Liquid Crystal): During Stages Volume 1 *Yamamura (L-NEO): During Kiran's Playstyle Segment *Sans (Soul): During Chara's Neutral B and Victory Options *Flowey (Liquid Crystal): During Chara's Victory Options *Papyrus (Galaxy): During Chara's Victory Options Lawl What If *Katie Tiedrich (Nova): During Ed's Side B Lawl Liquid Crystal *SpongeBob SquarePants (YTPGuy17): During Toon Reitanna's Victory Options *Ophelia Chill (YTPGuy17): During Pitfall Larry's Victory Options *Khonjin (Take 2): During Noob's Neutral B *Boxman (Hypercubed): During Obsidian Pie's Victory Options *Mic-Chewing Kid (Aureus): During Herobrine's Victory Options Lawl Demic *Jyushimatsu (L-NEO): During Sabitsuki's Victory Options *Viola (Beatdown): During Sabitsuki's Victory Options *UDK (MAD): During Sabitsuki's Victory Options *Tito Dick (What-If): During Yee's Victory Options *Jafar (MAD): During Yee's Victory Options *Khonjin (Take 2): During DSP's Victory Options *Big Cookie (Soul): During DSP's Victory Options *Hat Kid (Nova): During DSP's Victory Options *Nico Yazawa (Encore): During DSP's Losing Pose L-NEO *Urotsuki (Mayhem): During Jyushimatsu's Victory Options *Karkat Vantas (Beatdown): During Jyushimatsu's Victory Options *Gay Luigi (MAD): During Jyushimatsu's Victory Options *Bo Burnham (What-If): During Shovel Knight's Up B *Sabitsuki (Demic): During Shovel Knight's Victory Options *Rick & Morty (What-If): During Shovel Knight's Victory Options *60's Batman (Nova): During Shovel Knight's Victory Options *Melies Moon (TSLBAE): During Hexagon's Victory Options *Jafar (MAD): During Hexagon's Victory Options *Van Darkholme (MAD): During Yamamura's Side B *Somari (Galaxy): During Yamamura's Victory Options *Board James (Liquid Crystal): During Yamamura's Victory Options *Katie Tiedrich (Nova): During Yamamura's Victory Options *Tito Dick (What-If): During Siivagunner's Neutral B *Smol Nozomi (What-If): During Siivagunner's Neutral B *IndieAnjelo (Quartz): During Siivagunner's Victory Options *Black Friday Woody (Zero): During Siivagunner's Victory Options *Retardgamer (Nitro): During Siivagunner's Victory Options *Lewis (Soul): During Panchito Spongebob's Victory Options *Madeline (Encore): During Panchito Spongebob's Victory Options *Untold Paper Mario (Take 2): During Panchito Spongebob's Victory Options Lawl Zero *Dan Backslide (Beatdown): During Space Ghost's Victory Options *Rick & Morty (What-If): During Space Ghost's Victory Options *Movie Bison (MAD): During Space Ghost's Victory Options *Melies Moon (TSLBAE): During Headmaster Galvatron's Down B *60's Batman (Nova): During Headmaster Galvatron's Victory Options *Urotsuki (Mayhem): During Headmaster Galvatron's Victory Options *Jafar (MAD): During Black Friday Woody's Victory Options *Larry the Cucumber (What-If): During Mr. Nezzer's Victory Options *Untold Paper Mario (Take 2): During Untold Paper Luigi's Final Smash Lawl Soul *Siivagunner (L-NEO): During Hamilton's Victory Options *Bipper (Nova): During Hamilton's Victory Options *Black Friday Woody (Zero): During Hamilton's Victory Options *Psycho Dad (Beatdown): During Animation's Victory Options *Testinman (Demic): During Animation's Victory Options *Actual Sloth (What-If): During Animation's Victory Options *La Linea (Mayhem): During Lewis' Down B and Victory Options *Kirbopher (Encore): During Lewis' Victory Options *Sabrina Skunk (MAD): During Lewis' Victory Options *Frisk (Beatdown): During Sans' Down B and Victory Options *Skinner (Nova): During Sans' Victory Options *Khonjin (Take 2): During Sans' Victory Options *Flowey (Liquid Crystal): During Sans' Victory Options *Sakurai (Nova): During The Grinch's Side B *Wile E. Coyote (Zero): During The Grinch's Victory Options *Dan Backslide (Beatdown): During The Grinch's Victory Options *Rick & Morty (What-If): During Bender's Victory Options Lawl Encore *60's Moomin (TSLBAE): During Kirbopher's Side B *Dan Backslide (Beatdown): During Kirbopher's Victory Options *Actual Sloth (What-If): During Kirbopher's Victory Options *Yamamura (L-NEO): During Nico Yazawa's Side B *Hamilton (Soul): During Nico Yazawa's Down B *Khonjin (Take 2): During Nico Yazawa's Victory Options and Gay Spaghetti Chef's Final Smash *Jenny Wakeman (Galaxy): During Nico Yazawa's Victory Options *Mimi (Quartz): During Madeline's Neutral B *Problem Sleuth (ASBLT): During Madeline's Victory Options *80's Nick Pinball (Liquid Crystal): During Madeline's Victory Options *Toon Guybrush (Nova): During Kirbopher's Standard Showcase *Gino (Take 2): During Gay Spaghetti Chef's Final Smash *Soos (Starstruck): During Gay Spaghetti Chef's Victory Options *Strong Bad (Beatdown): During Ratboy Genius' Down B *Mr. Nezzer (Zero): During Ratboy Genius' Victory Options *McPixel (Mayhem) During Quote's Neutral B *Eevee (Lawl's Peak): During Quote's Neutral B *Hypergon (Take 2): During Quote's Neutral B *Irene (Nova): During Quote's Neutral B *Rainbow Dash (Nitro): During Quote's Neutral B *Mr. Bump (Assault): During Quote's Neutral B *Quint (ASBLT): During Quote's Neutral B *Xander Mobus (Liquid Crystal): During Quote's Neutral B *Micheal_P (Aureus): During Nico's Update Patch *Edd (What-If): During Nico's Update Patch Lawl Assault * Space Ghost (Zero): During Erin's Victory Options * IndieAnjelo (Quartz): During Erin's Victory Options * Buzby (Zero): During Erin's Victory Options * Proto (ASBLT): During Mr. Bump's Victory Options * Ratboy Genius (Encore): During Mr. Bump's Victory Options * Rex Salazar (Galaxy): During Mr. Bump's Victory Options * Katie Tiedrich (Nova): During AIM's Victory Options * Smol Nozomi (What-If): During AIM's Victory Options * The Chosen One (Soul): During AIM's Victory Options * The Grinch (Soul): During Ice Cream Sandwich's Up B * James (Lawl's Peak): During Ice Cream Sandwich's Victory Options * Edd (Beatdown): During Ice Cream Sandwich's Victory Options Category:Special